


Ready

by AmiLu



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dying thougths, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, but not actual character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: His friends are safe. His friends are safe and Obito helped, and that’s all that matters.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. Bleeding Out + 26. Abandoned

They left him. They left—they really did. Obito wasn’t expecting otherwise, he really wasn’t. Why does it hurt so much, then?

He’s dying. He knows he is. He’s bleeding out and he can’t see because the right side his body is crushed and his left eye is gone.

(_You gave it away,_ a small voice in the back of his head hisses, accusing, and it sounds a lot like some of the Uchiha. _A perfectly good Sharingan, and you gave it away. You should have destroyed it. You shouldn’t have gotten caught in such an undignified, obvious trap. You’re a disgrace to your family__.)_

Obito clenches his teeth as hard as he can and forcefully drowns the spiteful voice with other thoughts.

Kakashi has his eye, now, and he promised he’ll protect Rin. Obito believes him—he’s seen the boy change right before his eyes, and even though he wouldn’t have thought Kakashi able to care about anything but the rules mere hours before, he’s now sure he’ll keep his word.

His friends are safe. His friends are safe and Obito helped, and that’s all that matters. He would have preferred to die with them there, and not alone and bleeding out in enemy territory, but that’s simply not practical. He understands why they left him. He does.

(It still hurts. Even more than the boulder, because physical pain stopped registering some time ago. He’s so close, he can feel it—)

He's left his mark in the world, and his precious people are safe.

That’s all he cares about.

“I’m waiting,” he rasps, talking to empty air. Or to the Shinigami, maybe.

He’s ready.

(The darkness takes him, but he doesn’t die. Most times, he wishes he had.)


End file.
